The First and Final Kiss
by Gemini Star01
Summary: A little one-timer, but one of the best I ever wrote. T.K.'s trying to pump himself up to ask Kari out. But when there's a shooting at school, will he ever get the chance?


Hey people. *blows nose loudly* sniff….This is probably one of the best stories I ever wrote… sniff sniff…All I can say is…sniff…Get a hankie, you're gonna need it. *blows nose again*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I just own a bunch of really _really_ sad ideas.

****

The First and Final Kiss

T.K. sighed as he combed his hair for the millionth time. "Today's the day, T.K." he sighed to himself. "Today's the day I ask her. Today's the day I ask Kari to go out with me. "He gulped. "I hope I can do this."

He hurried to school and was just in time for first period English. He spent most of the period staring at the back of her head and stumbling through his notes. It was like that for the rest of the day, until after school.

T.K. swallowed headed for the lockers where she always hung out with her friends. He spotted her talking with Yolei. He walked up. "H-h-hi Kari." he said nervously, beginning to blush a light pink.

Kari turned around. "Hi T.K." she flashed her beautiful smile at him.

T.K. felt his knees go weak. He began to stutter. Yolei started giggling. "You're not helping." he muttered under his breath, then began to speak up. "Uh, Kari?"

"Hey Kari!" one of her friends called, running up, "Come on, you've got to check this out!"

The girl led Kari off as she called, "I'll see you later, T.K."

He swallowed and looked at the clock. He had to find her alone and ask her. He gulped and hurried after the girls.

He found her friend, Brittany, standing by her locker. "Hey, Brittany!" he called running up to her.

"Oh, hi T.K." she said, looking up.

"Hey, do you know where Kari is?" T.K. panted.

"Kari? Yeah, I think she went to the library."

"Thanks." T.K. sighed, hurrying towards the library.

~ * ~ * ~

He stood outside the big, oaken library doors. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay. I can do this. I can do this."

He reached for the doorknob, his hands shaking. Sweat was pouring down his face. "I can do this." he repeated, "I can do this…"

__

BANG! BANG BANG! A noise sounded out from inside the library. _"What the?"_ ideas raced through T.K.'s mind, _"Gunshots… Oh my god!"_

He flung the door open. A boy with long, dark hair and a black leather jacket. In his hand, the ominous gray weapon of death. A gun.

He was shooting at a young girl with short, white-blonde hair and just barely missing, hitting bookshelves and tables as people dove underneath things and behind things to try and get out of his way. T.K. dove behind a low-standing bookshelf as a bullet whizzed overhead.

"Hey! Stop it!" the brown-haired girl in the corner cried. 

She flung a book at him. It bounced off the back of his head. The boy turned his gun on her. "Yer next, Kamiya." he hissed.

Kari looked one way to find a potted plant. On the other, a table that had been thrown on its side. She had nowhere to run.

He pulled the trigger. 

Kari fell as limp as a rag doll. 

"No!" T.K. shouted, leaping up from his hiding spot and throwing himself at the boy's knees.

The gun clattered to the ground. T.K. quickly got the guy in a headlock, but he got away and reached for the gun. T.K. ended up knocking him out with a dictionary.

The police arrived. T.K. hurried over to Kari. She was lying on the ground, conscious but with a smoking gun wound on her chest. There was a large, gaping wound on her chest. Red blood glistened all over her.

"Call 911!" some one cried, "Get an ambulance in here, we've got a girl down!"

T.K. knelt next to Kari. He lifted her head into his lap. "Kari. Kari, can you hear me?" Her eyes opened slightly, "Kari, it's me, T.K. Hold on Kari. Just hold on. Help is coming."

A troop of doctors with a stretcher hurried in. Joe was with them. "Contact her parents and her brother." he instructed as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance, "T.K., you better head home."

"No." he said, "I'm going with Kari."

He looked determined, so Joe sighed. "All right." he said, "You can come."

T.K. climbed into the back and Joe gave a half-smile. Then he climbed into the back of the ambulance and began the trip, sirens blaring.

In the back, T.K. held Kari's limp hand as the different ambulance assistants worked over her. "Kari." he whispered to her. A tear drifted down his cheek and landed with a splash on her hand. "Please, Kari, stay with us. Stay with me."

She couldn't die, she just couldn't! He never got to tell her how he really felt. She couldn't die. She just couldn't die!

"Can't you drive any faster, Joe?" he called, "Hold on, Kari. Please, hold on."

****

~ * ~ * ~

Tai, Matt and Sora were walking around the near-by collage. "Tai, how'd you do on the..."Sora began, but a cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tai asked, answering it. "Yes, this is Tai Kamiya. What? What?! _WHAT?!_ She's in the hospital?! I'll be right there!"

He clicked off his cell phone, a look of panic on his face, and began sprinting for the parking lot. His companions looked at each other, then ran after him.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Matt panted, struggling to keep up with his friend's faster-paced strides.

"There was a shooting at the high school!" Tai cried over his shoulder, "Kari's in the hospital! I've got to get to her right away!"

He ran to his car, the others right on his heal. "We're coming too!" Sora demanded, leaping into the convertible without opening the door.

"All right, but hang on!" Tai said. He started up the engine and raced for the hospital. "_Hang on Kari. I'm coming."_

****

~ * ~ * ~

T.K. and Joe raced into the hospital emergency room, following Kari's stretcher. "Kari, just hang on. Stay with us." T.K. pleaded.

The doctors busied themselves around Kari as Sora, Matt and Tai burst in. "We got your call." Matt said, "Are you okay, T.K.?"

"I'm fine," he said hollowly. "But Kari..."

Sora put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll save her." she said, "Don't lose Hope."

T.K. sighed. The doctors asked them to wait outside.

****

~ * ~ * ~

They sat out there for three hours, T.K. pacing back and forth, Sora telling him to sit down, and the Kamiyas and Matt, worried sick but not quite showing it.

Joe came out. "Is she all right?" T.K. demanded. The others around him rose to their feet.

Joe sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, T.K., but..." he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Even with the bullet out she's...there was…is…just nothing we can do… She's…She'll…her…her heart…she's only got a few minutes left."

Sora began to cry. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were sobbing together. Matt banged his fist on the wall. Tai...Tai was just sitting there, numb and letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

T.K. took a shocked step back. "You're wrong." he whispered, then shouted. "You're wrong! She can't! She can't die! She just can't…"

Joe stood aside. T.K. walked in and stood by her bed. There she was. Kari. His own beautiful, wonderful Kari…his Light…inches away from death. He wiped a tear from his eye.

Sora, through her tears, reached in and shut the door quietly behind him. "I think they need a moment alone." she sniffed.

T.K. walked carefully to her bed and held her hand. "Kari." he said, quietly through his tears. This, his last special message to her from him, his last words to her, he would tell her about how he really, really felt. "I hope you can hear me because, I never got the nerve to tell you this. But...you are the light on my path, the one that always showed me that everything, no matter what, would go right. You're my angel, Kari. My hope, my dream. You are everything I always wanted but was too afraid to let myself have. I...what I'm trying to say is, I…I…" 

The dam broke and tears flowed through. He held her hand, clutching it tightly as if he thought that it would keep her with him, keep her on Earth. "You can't just leave like this, Kari! I care about you too much for you to do this!"

Kari's half-opened eyes looked at the blonde haired boy. With all the strength she had left, she squeezed his hand. "I care about you too, T.K."

T.K. now knew he had to do know what he had always wanted to do. He looked lovingly at the beautiful girl. His girl. His precious Light.

The last thing Kari Kamiya felt was the touch of the young boy's lips to her own.


End file.
